A flex check valve uses a flexible closure to prevent reverse flow in valves. The flexible closure typically is a disc that is hinged internally allowing no external indication of the position of the mechanism. Since the closure is totally internal, there is no reliable way to see potential problems without some indication of the position of the valve disc. If the valve were to remain closed with a pump running with no flow, costly damage to the pump or the piping system may ensue. Some previous indicators have used an electric signal indicator or an indicator relying on a tension spring with a threaded plug. Some previous indicators are not easily aligned, or, if capable of alignment, are not easily sealable. For example, some previous indicators must be rotatably aligned. However, many of these indicators are connected to the flex check valve by threaded connection. This arrangement means that a full engagement of the threads cannot be made, and a proper seal cannot be effected by threading except in the unlikely event that the indicator is aligned when the threads are fully-engaged. As such, some attempts to address this problem introduces thread seal tape to attempt to effect a seal. However, thread seal tape can degrade over time and requires proper initial installation. Additionally, some prior indicators include biasing members that are disposed outside of their assemblies, meaning the biasing members may be damaged, removed, or tampered with easily. Further, if a limit switch is included in the assembly, many prior indicators require effort to align the limit switch.